Accidental
by Tadpole24
Summary: WIP. GSR. What were the motives behind a models death and what's the weird rash on Sara's leg?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I have 2 and half seasons on DVD and a CSI T-shirt, if that counts to anything. Lol

A/N: Set sometime in season 6 I guess. It's not really specific to anything. I'm from Australia, so just keep in mind I haven't seen the season finale yet (even though I've read every little thing about it). I just don't feel comfortable writing about an episode that I haven't seen yet. This story was inspired a little from experience in the fact that I have this weird rash on my calves. It's good inspiration. Lol. Um…like I said, I'm from the Land Down Under, so some things may be spelt differently and I don't call underwear panties…they're undies! Lol. Hope you enjoy.

Em

-xox-

Accidental

Chapter One

-xox-

She was hunched over in the bathroom wearing only her undies and a T-shirt, looking at her legs. Grissom walked in to find her like this.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

Sara straightened up and gestured towards her legs, "I have this weird rash all over my legs."

Grissom cringed at the sight of the rash; it looked painful, "I'll get the aloe."

"I already tried that," she said shrugging and sighing

"How longs it been there?"

She shrugged again, "About a week."

A look of confusion crossed Grissom's face, "Really? It's been that long since we…"

Sara laughed, pulling on some pants, "Sweetie, you weren't really paying attention to my legs last night"

A bemused smile took place on Gil's face, "Good point," he then pulled up his pants leg and rubbed his calf, "I don't have it, so it mustn't be contagious."

Doing up her fly, Sara leaned over and gave Gil a quick peck on the lips, "I wouldn't worry about it. It'll go."

-xox-

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Catherine asked, snapping a photo of the model they were investigating the death of.

"Yeah. It's a pity, you know. The director said she was only 18. Had her whole life ahead of her."

Catherine just shook her head and snapped some more pictures of the girl, "Have we got an ID yet?"

Nick pulled some note out of his pocket, "Yeah, Angela Greenwood." He put the notes back in his pocket and took some photo's of the scene.

"No outward signs of homicide. We'll have to wait and see what Robbins says."

Nick agreed and then looked around the room, "Have you seen Sara yet?"

Catherine shook her head, "No, but I called her, she said she'd be here soon."

As if on cue, Sara chose that moment to walk through the double doors on the side of the function room, "Sorry I'm late guys. What've we got?" as she walked past Catherine she added a quiet, "I need to talk to you," that went unnoticed by an already talking Nick.

"Dead model. Angela Greenwood, 18. Director says she got to the end of the runway, and then just collapsed. Everyone thought she had just passed out until the paramedics got here."

"So no one tried to resuscitate her before then? There was a whole room of people, someone must've known CPR."

"Sara, one thing I've learnt about being associated with Sam Braun is that rich folk don't like to get involved. This room was full, sure, but the guests were all very well off. The only other people in here were the camera crew, and they were too busy getting their shot for the media."

Nick piped up at this, "What about the other models?"

"They were all backstage," Catherine answered, "They had no idea what was happening until it was too late."

"Well I'm going to go track down those tapes that were so eagerly produced," Sara said, walking off to the camera crews standing outside of the yellow tap in the corner.

From her spot over the body, Catherine watched her. A hint of worry touching the far recesses of her mind.

-xox-

So that's it for chapter one. I should have the next one up in the next few days. Please review, it always brightens up a girls day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: howdy all. THANK YOU so much for your kind reviews. I really appriciate them. I'll hopefully be able to thank you all personally soon:) This is chapter two, and amazingly it's up in a matter of days! wow. I hope I'll still be able to update as frequently, but school starts back on Monday and I'm going into year 12, so don't hold your breath. But I promise i will TRY!

mwa

Em

-xox-

Accidental

Chapter 2

-xox-

"COD?"

"No outward signs, I sent her stomach contents to Tox. I'll know more after the post. I'm just a little backed up with David on vacation."

"You'll get through them."

"Thanks Sara," Robbins called out as Sara left the morgue to find Catherine.

There was no evidence in this case. Nothing on the victim, nothing at the crime scene; their whole case revolved around what was in those stomach contents and on Al Robbins' post mortem findings.

"Hey Sara. How was the autopsy?" Catherine asked, catching up with the younger woman walking towards the locker room.

"Incomplete. Robbins is backed up."

"Well, Nick's headed back over to the crime scene to see if there's anything we missed, I might go over too if there's nothing to work with here."

"What about the tapes we pulled from the camera crew?"

"I've just been with Archie. There's nothing in them, just the girl collapsing."

"Damn. Well, I might head over with you too. But," they entered the locker room and Sara sat down, "I was wondering if you could take a look at this first." She rolled up her pants leg to her knee, show casing the raw red rash that was in splotches down the lower half of her legs.

Catherine crouched down next to her, looking at the rash curiously, "Have you asked Gil to take a look? It could be a spider bite."

"He's seen it, he didn't say anything about bugs or spiders though."

"When did he see it?" she inquired, looking up from Sara's leg.

"This evening, before shift," she answered quickly. Grissom and herself had discussed how best to let the team know. This had not been on the list, "I was just wondering if you'd ever seen anything like this before? You know, maybe while you were pregnant or something. I hear that your hormones can cause things like this to happen."

Catherine had stopped listening at the word 'pregnant'. She reached up and hugged Sara, "No wonder Gil's been so happy lately," she pulled back smiling, "Does he know yet?"

Sara was blushing something shocking by this point, "Yeah, I told him yesterday."

"How far along?"

"About ten weeks. But Cath, please tell me you've seen this rash before."

Focusing back on the topic at hand she said, "I'm really sorry, but I haven't. But I'm sure it'll go away, they always do."

Sara nodded, still a bit worried, but she couldn't help but find herself smiling when Catherine pulled her in for another hug.

-xox-

wow, that chapter is a lot shorter when you type it than it is on paper. Hope you enjoyed anyway:) Please review

Em

-xox-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter One

A/N: Hey all you gorgeous reviewers, thank you so much for them, made me smile so much:) To answer some of the questions, no, it's not beard burn, but the answer will be revealed in a chapter or two…or three. lol. All the answers of the relationship will also be revealed slowly, I kind of like to drop bits of information in at random places. Someone asked if Sara and Catherine are friends in this fic, and yes, they are. I don't think they were ever not friends, it's more a matter of two very fierce women trying to vie for dominance in a male dominated field. This is another shortie, it's about a page and a half on paper, but I'm trying to write it in the half hour before I have to go to school.

Mwa

Em

-xox-

Accidental

Chapter Three

-xox-

As Sara approached the crime scene she saw a familiar face, "Hey Ben."

He halted and turned around, a wide grin on his face, "Well if it isn't Miss-All-Berry-Bonanza-Minus-The-Strawberries?"

Sara smiled, catching up with her friend; if that's what you called him. Ben worked at the Smoothie Shack which was located a few blocks from the lab. After tough cases these days, instead of drinking herself to sleep, she'd head over to the Smoothie Shack, grab a smoothie and then go home to Gil.

After a few visits, Ben labeled her a regular and memorized her order. "All Berry Bonanza, minus the strawberries, I'm allergic, I'll die if I eat them." She had over talked the first time she had gone in.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sara asked as they entered the cool air-conditioned building.

"Angela was a regular. Just like you, 'Mango Melt, without the banana.' I guess I just had to see it myself. She was a good kid, always polite and stuck up for our business when her friends told her she was drinking too many calories. Our motto stays true to form, we serve people nothing but the best."

Sara smiled and opened the next set of double doors that led to the crime scene, "Well, I trust you," she walked in ahead of him and ducked under the yellow tape."

-xox-

"Found anything guys?"

Both Catherine and Nick looked up from UV lights scouring the scene, "Nope," Catherine answered.

"There's nothing out of place here. We checked backstage and nothing there either." Looking past Sara, Nick asked, "Who's that?"

Sara turned to see a sullen looking Ben, "I'm gonna head back to the Shack, I've got Kane watching the place." Sara waved and turned back to Nick, "That's Ben. He works at the Smoothie Shack. Kane's the trainee."

"Ah," Nick said, nodding, "So why was he here?"

"Knew Angela, she's a regular," Sara took a look around the scene, "Really nothing?"

"We even called Grissom in. He's out back at the moment. Hasn't said 'Boo' since we've been here."

"Well, I might go see how's he doing," Sara said, picking up her kit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Catherine grinning and resisted the urge to hit her as she walked past.

Sara found Gil out the back of the building going through the bins. She watched him pull out a couple of polystyrene cups, look at them and then throw them back into the skip bin. Obviously evidence was lacking everywhere in this case.

Neglecting that path of thought for a moment, she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Griss."

"Sara," he greeted in reply, smiling at he sight of her, "How are your legs?"

"OK," she turned her head away for a split second, almost chickening out but then flicked her eyes back to him, "Catherine knows."

-xox-

hehe…the joy of cliffies! well, a semi-cliffy

Hope you enjoyed and please review! coz i love ya's all (the power of bribe...lol)

Mwa

Em

-xox-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N: Yay! Thank you's all again so much. I promise I will get around to replying to all of you personally. I really will. I hope that I'm not leaving the suspense too long…please don't be mad! Year 12 is already taking its toll. I hate maths. But here's the good news…I PASSED CHEMISTRY AND PHYSICS:) Woot! (yes I am a science geek, but you get that. I do Biology too. lol)

Enjoy this chapter!

Mwa, Em

-xox-

Accidental

Chapter Four

-xox-

"Good," was Grissom's only response.

Sara was shocked, she thought that surely Gil would be mad for not consulting him, "Good?"

"Yeah, good," he smiled at her, "Sara, I know we agreed to not talk about this at work, but Honey, I am in love with you and I would shout it from the roof tops if there was no chance of us losing our jobs.

"Ecklie is the only person I want to quietly talk to, but other than that, we can tell the rest of the lab."

"So you don't mind that Cath knows and she's probably already telling Nick at this very second?"

"No. And Catherine isn't telling Nick, because he's standing right behind that corner," Grissom pointed to the brick wall where a very nervous looking Nick was stepping out from.

With gloved hands, he waved, "Hey guys, I just thought I'd…" he shrugged, "Well, I was coming to see if you'd like to go for breakfast, but I heard a bit of the conversation and had to listen." Nick turned around to look at the wall that he'd been concealed behind. Upon turning back to Grissom he asked, "How'd you know I was there?"

"It's eight a.m. Nick. Long shadows." Nick nodded in defeat, "And myself and Sara would love to join you for breakfast. We have an announcement to make."

-xox-

When Julie the waitress had cleared up their plates and everyone was making up their minds about staying or going, Grissom started, "Guys, Sara and I have something to say."

Warrick and Greg looked awfully confused, while Nick and Catherine sat there with wide grins on their faces.

Catherine gave Gil a nudge so he'd continue, "Sara and I are together. And Sara's pregnant," He said all in one breath, as though he couldn't keep it in any longer.

There was a myriad of emotion around the table, as Greg dramatized his feelings for Sara, as Warrick put two and two together and yelled out a "FINALLY!" and as Catherine and Nick smiled knowingly, but joined in the celebrations anyway.

It all ended with hugs though, even from Greg to Grissom, and it meant the world to Sara and Grissom that they had the support of their friends behind them.

-xox-

Oh my gosh, another shortie, I'm really sorry about that. I promise that the next chapter will be a longer and also some of the many asked questions will begin to make sense. Hopefully. Lol

I hope you enjoyed this, even though it was so short. Please review coz you know I love them. :)

Mwa mwa

Em

-xox-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter one, I still don't own them.

A/N: heya's! Thank you all so much for your reviews. You know you make me smile so much when I receive them! I finally got around to thanking you all personally, so hopefully they got out to you all. :) There were a few anonymous reviews that I thought I would reply to in this. Lindsey, Thank you so much for your kind reviews, they always put a smile on my face. One of you told me you weren't sure if you would stick around. I hope you're still with me. I'm getting to the good bits now. And one of you suggested I make the chapters longer. Thank you. I'm trying with this one. I'm glad someone mentioned it coz I needed some motivation to write a longer chapter.

I think I've covered it all, lol

Mwa

Em

P.S A mobile phone is a cell phone. I'm Aussie! lol

-xox-

Accidental

Chapter Five

-xox-

She didn't want to wake up. She had had the most perfect sleep and wanted to be lost in dreamland forever.

Sara had been blessed with not having to go through the fatigue of morning sickness, but the days leading up to telling Gil about the pregnancy were tortured with insanely ugly thoughts.

Even though they had been together for nearly a year, Sara was still a tiny bit worried that Grissom may leave. When she really thought about it, it was more the fact that any man could up and leave at the mention of a baby and Gil was no exception, after all, he was a man.

Never the less, he was extremely happy and, come to think about it, very interested in the biology of the matter-ever the scientist. He had become concerned that she hadn't had morning sickness and that she wasn't showing yet, and this was all in the space of a couple of hours.

But in the end all that really mattered to her was that she got a good eight hours sleep; and the thought was looking promising…

Until she heard the incessant ringing of her mobile on the bedside table.

The clock told her it was 10pm; only two hours until shift started anyway, maybe she should get up.

"Sidle," she greeted, cringing at the croakiness of her voice.

"Sara, It's Al Robbins. I know it's early, but I thought you'd like to know the results of the post."

Beside her, she felt Gil roll over, silently mouthing the words, "Who is it?"

Strategically saying his name in the sentence to answer Gil's question, Sara posed one of her own, "Al, what are you doing up at this hour?"

She heard a sigh, "I just finished up on autopsy's that have backed me up since the beginning of the week. Would you like to know the results of yours?"

"Yes please"

"Her body seized up. Her heart just stopped and her larynx is swollen to the point that she would have suffocated"

"What? There were no signs of that."

"Sara, I have been awake for three days straight, but I can promise you, sleep deprivation has not affected my judgment."

"Well, thank you. I'll be in as soon as I can. You go home and get some rest."

She hung up and crawled back under the covers and buried herself in Gil's chest, "I don't wanna get up."

Grissom smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "How long till work?"

"A little under two hours"

"Well, I have an idea," he gently pulled her up so he could kiss her.

"Mmm, what's that?" she mumbled as she kissed him back

"It's a bit out there; but how about we try and get to work _just_ in time?" he started trailing light pecks down her jaw and under her ear.

"Hmm, that _is_ out there. That would degrade out status of workaholic though," she said mockingly, trying to come up with something funny, it was near impossible with her boyfriend attached to _that_ spot on her neck.

She felt him smile against her skin and, "I think I can sacrifice that for two hour with you."

"I like that idea."

-xox-

"Doc, what are you still doing here?" Sara demanded as she walked through the morgue doors and saw the victim of her demand standing by the slab with a stunned mullet look on his face.

"Triple homicide, swings taking it."

"I told you to go home though."

"This is what happens when you're the only night shift coroner in Las Vegas," he said as way of explanation. He walked over to the slab lying on the far side of the room. Al had yet to sew her up because of the inquisitive mind of Sara wanting to check it out. And partly because he was once again backed up.

He pulled back the sheet and Sara saw first hand what Al had tried to explain on the phone.

Her larynx_ was_ closed. It was swollen to the point that the tissue on the inside would have been too dense for air to get through. Her heart was completely useless, it was as though she'd had a heart attack. Her body was basically a mess on the inside.

"I know what this is," Sara said quietly, "I need to get to Tox," and with that she ran out of the morgue, calling a "Thanks Al," over her shoulder.

Robbins shook his head smiling, and turned back to the third victim of the shooting on The Strip.

-xox-

"Hodges, please tell me you have something?" Sara asked as she walked into the Toxicology lab.

"Well, I have a TV, a couch, a bed, all of this is in an apartment, oh, an I have tow pet fish. But I'm guessing that's not the answer you were looking for."

"Good guess," she said dryly, "Angela Greenwood, the dead model. Have you analysed her stomach contents yet?"

Hodges smiled and pulled out a sheet of paper, "Of course I have. I was bringing it to you, but you weren't in the breakroom your usual two hours before shift. Is there a boyfriend I don't know about?"

Sara snatched the paper out of his hand, "Yes, there is." She quickly skimmed over the results, mumbling her findings, "Mango, peach, strawberries, yoghurt, milk, banana,"

"Yeah, sounds like your vic had a smoothie before she died."

Sara nodded sadly, "Yeah, a Mango Melt."

-xox-

hey, hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter up a little faster than I did with this one! Sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it. Review and let me know!

Mwa mwa

Em

-xox-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter One…

A/N: Wow, after so long between chapter updates I thought I would have lost a lot of readers, but I am so happy to say that I've still got you all interested! Thank you all so much for sticking with me:) A special shout out goes to Jessie, for convincing me to dig out these last few chapters seeing as I haven't put on up since "No-freaking-vember" (Right Jess? lol). And a special thank you goes to Cass for continually asking what was going to come next. I want to also thank everyone else who has reminded me that this story needs an ending. I feel so honoured that my writing warrants this kind of attention.

So on with the chapter.

Em

-xox-

Accidental

Chapter Six

-xox-

"Hey, why aren't you in there?" Nick asked Sara as he entered the observation room with her.

Sara turned around; she looked as though she had been in deep concentration, "Huh?"

Nick softened his voice in sympathy at her obvious inner conflict and pointed into the interrogation, "Well, this is you type of thing; the interrogations."

"I'm biased to the suspect."

"Who?"

"It's Ben. The guy who got me through," she hesitated, "Well, he got me through a lot."

"Wait, that's the guy who was at the crime scene?" Sara nodded

"He looks run down."

"He's been training Kane, the new kid, he's not the sharpest tool in the box; takes a lot of work."

"Like you training Greg?"

Sara cracked a smile, "Worse."

Nick nodded and smiled. They both turned their attention back to the interrogation where Brass and Grissom were questioning Ben.

"Mr. Sharp, we know the smoothie that killed Angela Greenwood came from your establishment. We know Angela was a regular. We know that her friends were against your smoothies. So, what we don't know is why you would want to kill the innocent girl in this," Brass said while playing the intimidation card and leaning over Ben.

"I told you already, I admit to knowing Angela and not liking her friends. But like you said, why would I kill the innocent party? Angela was a sweet girl, she didn't deserve to die. I don't know how the banana got into her smoothie, I take her order nearly everyday and she always asks for no banana, I am very careful with the special orders. Ask Sara. Sara Sidle. She's a regular too; allergic to strawberries. I always honour that request."

From inside the observation room Sara nodded, "He did not do this. There is no malice in that man's body."

Nick faced her, empathy shining in his eyes, "I can see why you didn't do the questioning."

-xox-

"We have enough to hold him for twenty-four hours, then he's free to go," Brass said as he, Sara, Grissom and Nick walked out of PD and into the morning air.

"There's no point in holding him, he didn't do this. We can't even link him to the crime scene, there was no evidence of the smoothie at the scene; no cup, no straw, nothing."

"You're biased to him because you know him," Brass countered, trying to lure Sara back to logical thinking.

It didn't work because as far as Sara was concerned, she _was_ being logical, "Exactly, I know him as well as I know all of you, he's a friend who I would never assume of murder. Nick it's like the year I started out here, when your friend was killed and you were a suspect. I barely knew you and I still knew you would never do it. Ben's like that, he did not hurt that girl."

At the mention of Kristie Hopkins, Nick seemed to consider Sara's point of view, "OK, lets say Sara's right, we're turning up dead ends with Ben anyway; lets look at other possibilities. Who else would have wanted Angela dead?"

Grissom was about to say something when his phone started ringing, he instead turned his attention to the piece of technology in his hand, "Grissom," "Oh, hi Cath," "Really?" "What like?" "Damn." Everyone watched as Grissom closed his eyes at what was obviously bad news, "OK, thanks."

He hung up.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"Catherine was over at the scene, going through the skip bins around the building, she found a Smoothie Shack cup," He sighed, "They're sending it to DNA, hopefully it's not Angela or we have serious trouble."

"No we don't. Ben is innocent." Sara said it with defiance, walking the remaining meters to her car.

-xox-

"Hey Wendi."

"Hey," the new DNA lab technician reached around her desk looking for the results from the Smoothie Shack cup, "I ran the DNA from the cup and sent the rest over to Hodges. He just gave me the results to give to you, but I can't find them," Wendi rustled through a few more pages before holding up the offending sheet of paper with a triumphant "Ha! Here you go." She handed the paper to Sara.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. You're not going to like what it is. The Tox results show mango, peach, strawberries, yogurt, milk and banana. That's the ingredients down."

"What did the DNA show?"

Wendi pulled out another sheet of paper, "It's a match to your vic. I tested the outside rim, the straw and the contents; all of it was her DNA."

"Good, now all we need is a culprit."

"Oh, I thought they had the guy in holding."

"He didn't do it," Sara said without missing a beat, "We're just having a bit of trouble finding another reasonable link."

Wendi shrugged her shoulders, "What about other employee's?"

Sara waved her hand dismissively while still looking at the DNA and Tox results, "Ben runs the place by himself," then she got it, she looked up from the sheet, "But lately he's been training a new guy." She pulled out her phone and dialed Brass. "Thanks Wendi."

Wendi shrugged and smiled, "Anytime."

-xox-

"Brass, hey. Can I get you and your guys to pick up a Kane Taylor from the Smoothie Shack?"

"What basis?"

"Only other person with access to Angela Greenwood's smoothie."

"Good enough for me, I'll meet you at PD."

"Thanks," she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket before heading over to the Police Department.

-xox-

**OK…so I hope that got your appetites sated! Again, I truly do appreciate the support. I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow, and I think that may be the last of the story. I'm hoping to do a sequel, but I'm not sure how I'll go writing 'pregnant Sara.' I may have a way to work around it, but I'll let ya's know tomorrow.**

**Please leave a review, you know how much I love them. Much love!**

**Em**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. **

**A/N: Yay. Thankyou for the reviews. You guys make me smile so much. So this is the last chapter for this leg of the story, but rest assured, I have written the 1st chapter of the sequel…the title needs some work though. lol. Still wondering what that mysterious rash was? All the answers are here.**

**Em**

**PS. For the person who retched at GSR...Grissom/Greg does nothing for me mate. lol. ;)**

-xox-

Accidental

Chapter Seven

-xox-

Kane Taylor was an attractive boy. He had the whole 'wind swept surfie' thing going fro him. Dark hair, green eyes, tanned skin; the works. But under the interrogation room lights no one looked good, and no one looked innocent.

"Mr. Taylor, you have recently acquired a job at the Smoothie Shack, have you not?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Sara nodded, "Under the sole supervision of Ben Sharp, right?"

"Yep, we're the only two there. He couldn't handle working by himself anymore, the Smoothie Shack is seeing a lot more foot traffic these days."

"Kane, you realise by telling us that you have just implicated either yourself or Mr. Sharp?"

"Well Ben would never kill anyone. Hell, he even lets the spiders go free. He wouldn't do harm."

"Well, that leaves you."

Kane nodded, "I understand how this looks, but I swear to God what happened to Angela was purely accidental." A look of desperation crossed Kane's features and Sara softened her voice at his obvious fore coming confession.

"What happened Kane?"

He was only a boy and he hung his head as if he knew that; as though he'd been caught doing something he knew he shouldn't have been, "I made the orders just like Ben taught me. He'd print out all the orders and pass them on to me and I'd make it easily." He sighed, "It was only yesterday that I learnt about the special requests section of the order page. I'd never know about it before, never saw it."

"Special requests like?" Brass probed.

"Like allergies, dislikes and stuff. Ben never showed me that before and I only saw it yesterday." He swallowed, "I just made the orders how I was taught-All ingredients included."

Sara couldn't help but shake her head. It was hard to see a young person commit murder; it was harder when the young person seemed so lost and pathetic.

Without a word Sara left the room, but not before hearing Kane mutter, "It was purely accidental."

-xox-

Sara carried herself well until she got out the door. She left work early, having caught their culprit, and headed home. Gil and Sara still travelled home in separate cars, today she got home first. She waited for Gil in the doorway, she knew he would follow her home early. As soon as Gil walked in the door she was in his arms.

Nothing was said as she kissed him softly, pulling him tightly against her. There was a certain desperation in her kiss that let him know she just needed him; no words.

It wasn't until later, lying under the quilt on their bed that Sara finally spoke.

"It could have been me."

Grissom was rubbing lazy circle on her bare stomach, but his hand momentarily stopped as her contemplated that, "But it wasn't."

"Kane has been there for weeks, but Ben always insists on making my smoothies," suddenly Sara sat bolt upright in their bed, gasping, "Except one time last week when Ben was out of town," she pulled the covers off of her and looked at her legs, "When I was little, just after we found out about my allergy to strawberries, mum took me to the doctor. He said that as I grow older, the allergy may go from what it was, down to a rash."

She turned to face him, "Gil, that's what the rash is. It's an allergy to strawberries." She sighed and lay her head back down on her pillow, "Wow."

Grissom rolled back on to his side, his hand splayed across Sara's stomach again, "What?" He whispered gently, feeling suddenly fatigued.

She lay he hand on top of his linking their fingers, "It really could have been me."

-xox-

Ben called Sara in the morning to ask what had happened to his only employee. She explained the situation to him in solemn terms and then hung up the phone.

She and Gil had gone home early the shift before meaning they had the whole day to themselves. Sara quietly got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom, pulling on her robe as she went. Grissom was looking intently at himself in the mirror. Sara followed his gaze and was shocked at what she saw in the reflection. She walked up to him and ran her hands over his now smooth face.

"What made you do that?" she asked gently.

He shrugged, "When I first saw that rash on you, I thought it was beard burn."

Sara smiled, "But we know it wasn't."

He placed his hands on top of hers, "I know. But it can't have been helping, so I just decided to make a change." Then as an after thought, "Do you like it?"

She went to kiss him as an answer but caught herself half way noticing something out of the corner of her eye. Something red.

"Gil?" She asked, pulling both of his hands away from his face to look at the subtle rash that was spreading up his arms, "Are you allergic to anything?"

-xox-

**OK…so it was lame. But hey, you gotta love it. And I hope you do love it. Please leave reviews as I find them good for my health! Smiling makes you feel just soooo good. lol. **

**Like I said, I'm writing a sequel. It might take a couple of days to get it up, but it won't be 3 months. Promise that. I'm still on holidays for another week and a bit, so I should be able to get a good chunk of the story done. :)**

**Oh, and the story behind the rash…I used strawberry body butter on my legs and the next day I had this weird splotchy rash up my legs. The body butter was all I could chalk it up to. And so this story was born.**

**Thankyou for taking the time to read! **

**Love to all**

**Em**

**-xox-**


End file.
